


Baby Bo

by Useless_Lesbian123



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anne squared, Baby Anne, Beheaded Cousins, Fluff, Mom Aragon, Mom Friend Jane Seymour, child anne boleyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Lesbian123/pseuds/Useless_Lesbian123
Summary: Anne gets shrunk into a child, the queens have to deal with this mess
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Anne of Cleves, Anne Boleyn & Catherine Parr, Anne Boleyn & Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn & Jane Seymour, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard
Comments: 17
Kudos: 85





	1. What the Fuck

“Kitty, love, could you go wake Anne up?”

The queens sat around the dining table, indulging in a quiet breakfast for once. Anne, who had stayed up until three playing video games, slept in for once. Breakfast had progressed fairly smoothly, although the lack of a certain green queen was most definitely unnerving.

Kat got up, grumbling something about ageism that Jane couldn’t quite make out, before heading up the stairs towards the attic.

The queens continued eating once more, Cathy shooting Anna a disgusted look as she piled froot loops and corn flakes onto her pancakes, topping the whole thing off with whipped cream and syrup.

“That’s disgusting,” Cathy stated, inching her plate away from Anna’s.

“You just don’t know how to process this much genius,” Anna countered, taking a bite from her many layered monstrosity. Cathy made a face.

“Genius. Yeah, sure,”

Just as Anna opened her mouth to counter, a loud yell resonated from the attic.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

The queens shared a look before wordlessly thundering up the stairs, Catalina leading the pack. Reaching Anne’s room, she threw the door open with a start.

“Kitty, what’s-“

All women froze as they took in the sight before them.

Kat stood before a young girl, eyes wide and terrified. The girl, for her part, didn’t seem too afraid, just curious. Wide, green eyes turned to look at the new arrivals. Dark brown hair fell down past her shoulders, resting on her back. Anne’s light green pyjama shirt hung off her shoulders, looking more like a dress than anything. But there was something about that child, Jane noted, that seemed familiar. Emerald eyes, filled to the brim with mischief and curiosity. The way her tongue stuck out of her mouth slightly as she examined the other queens. Her short, small figure, which remained petite, even as a child.

As the gears turned in her head, Jane felt her stomach drop.

Oh lord.

That’s Anne.

Anne, who’s eyes landed on Catalina and Jane, lit up.

“Caf-er-ine! Jane!”

As she stumbled out of bed towards them, Anna took a step towards Cathy.

“Hey Cath? What the fuck is this?” She whispered, eyeing of the child before them. Cathy simply stared, mouth agape and eyes wide.

Kneeling down to meet Anne, Jane felt her heart swell as Anne gave her and Catalina a toothy grin. Anne or not, this was a child.

“Hello Anne,” she began hesitantly. Oh Lord, how was she supposed to talk to a child again?

Anne simply grinned.

“Hi!” She answered, waving enthusiastically.

Slowly, Catalina knelt down to speak to Anne at eye level.

“Hi Annie,” she began gently, “do you know who they are?” She asked, motioning to the other queens. Peeking around Jane, Anne shook her head no.

“Maybe it’s because she knew Catalina and Jane in her first life?” Cathy wondered out loud, smiling awkwardly as Anne stared at her curiously.

“Jane? Hey Jane?” Anne tugged on Jane’s shirt. Turning to face her, Jane couldn’t help but smile at the little face that greeted her.

“Yes love?”

“What does “fuck” mean?”

Everyone froze as Jane’s face went blank.

“Who taught you that word?” She asked sweetly, sending a shiver down the other queens’ spines. Wordlessly, Anne pointed at Kat, who suddenly found the ground very interesting.

“That,” Jane began sweetly, sending Kat a pointed look, “is a very bad word that Kitty shouldn’t have used. Isn’t that right Katherine?”

“Yeah,” Kat squeaked out, shrinking under Jane’s withering stare. Turning to look past Kat, Anne pointed to Anna and Cathy.

“Who’re they?”

Sharing a look, Anna stepped forwards, followed shortly by Cathy.

“Hey Bo, I’m Anna! This nerd is Cathy,”

“Hey!”

Anne looked up at the two with wide eyes before shooting the two a toothy grin. 

“Hi Anna! Hi Cafy!” She lisped, waving shyly. The queens all stood there awkwardly, each at a loss for words. To everyone’s surprise, it was Kat who spoke next.

Crouching down to reach Anne’s eye level, she offered her cousin a small smile.

“Hi Annie, I’m Kitty. But you probably knew that already, you seem like a smart kid,”

Anne nodded shyly, fiddling with Jane’s sleeve.

“Well then, how would you like some breakfast?”

Anne’s eyes lit up at the prospect. 

“Breakfast!” She cheered, sprinting past the queens out of the room.

“Anne wait-”

A loud crash rang from the hallway, followed by a semi apologetic “Sorry!” Sighing, Catalina shook her head. 

“What are we gonna do with her,”

The queens made their way towards the kitchen, where Anne was already sat on a chair bouncing with excitement. Her chin barely made it over the table as she struggled to reach for utensils to serve herself. Grabbing a plate from the cupboard, Catalina placed two pancakes in front of Anne, dripping some syrup over them before cutting them up and giving them to the newly shrunk queen. With Anne busy with her breakfast, the queens huddled together to talk.

“Alright, why the fuck is Anne a kid?!” Anna whispered, eyes wide and terrified.

Cathy fiddled with her hair anxiously. 

“I dunno! I haven’t heard anything about people shrinking in the last five hundred years!” She whispered back, shooting a nervous glance back at Anne, who appeared to be completely covered in syrup now.

“Alright girls, calm down, we’ll figure something out. In the mean time, we just have to take care of her, how hard can it be?”

Catalina was met with blank stares.

“Lina, you and Anne were the only ones experienced with actual children. Me and Jane both died before we got any experience with little kids, Anna got divorced before she could get much experience, and Kitty was younger than Mary when she died. With all due respect, we are royally fucked,” Cathy deadpanned. Jane however, appeared to have a slightly more optimistic attitude.

“Well now is as good a time as any to learn,” she remarked.

Turning back to Anne, the queens watched as she tried balancing her fork on her nose, giggling as it slipped off onto the ground with a clatter.

“Well,” Kat began apprehensively, “I don’t think we’ve got much of a choice,”


	2. Chapter 2

Catalina sat on her armchair, eyes flicking through the pages of “Little Women” idly. Jane was making dinner in the kitchen, being assisted by Kat in compensation for teaching Anne the word “Fuck”, and Anna for teaching Kat said word in the first place. Cathy locked herself in her room, busily searching the internet for whatever could’ve caused Anne’s strange predicament. Anne was taking a nap, a quiet moment Catalina would make sure to make the most of. Catalina mentally made a note to go check on Cathy and make sure she was taking proper care of herself as she flipped a page.

Movement in the edge of her vision caught her attention, prompting her to look up. Two little space buns peeked over the couch, making their way towards Catalina. Smirking, she placed her book down and stood up.

“Why, I wonder what Anne might be up to,” she said loudly, prompting a fit of giggles to erupt from Anne’s spot behind the couch. Catalina made a point to walk past Anne, looking around the room exaggeratedly. 

“Knowing the little bugger, she could be anywhere. Maybe even in this very room!” 

Anne giggled some more as Catalina checked behind the bookshelf, underneath Kat’s jacket, and under a cushion. 

“She could be anywhere! For example.... here!”

Anne shrieked as Catalina turned to look right at her. Grinning mischievously, Catalina lunged towards Anne, tickling her furiously. 

“Stop! Stop!” Anne shrieked, laughter filling the room. Wriggling out of Catalina’s grasp, she grinned and tackled Catalina, who fell to the ground with an “oomph”. Smiling victoriously, she laid down on the latter’s stomach. 

“Aha! I winned!” 

“Won,” Catalina corrected, propping herself up on her elbows. “And yes, it appears you have,”

Anne pumped her fist into the air victoriously, whooping joyfully. Catalina couldn’t help but smile at the sight, feeling her heart swell slightly. Not that she’d ever admit it. 

Ruffling Anne’s hair affectionately as she sat up fully, she smiled at the whine of protest Anne sent her. Picking Anne up, she sat down on her armchair, placing Anne on her lap and smiling as she immediately snuggled into Catalina’s side. Reaching for her book, she changed her mind mid reach and instead grabbed “Pete the Cat”, a book Anna had bought for Kat as a joke but now appeared to come of use. 

“So, shall we read?” 

Anne nodded enthusiastically, leaning over to better look at the pictures. Catalina began reading quietly. Reaching the end, she smiled softly as she noted how Anne’s eyes drooped to a close.

“Mija, did you take your nap?” 

Anne yawned widely, rubbing her eyes as she shook her head no.

“Wanted to help Jane ‘n Kitty ‘n Anna,” she mumbled, snuggling deeper into Catalina’s side with a sigh. Catalina hummed in thought, reaching for her book. Finding her page, she resumed her reading, occasionally running a hand through Anne’s hair or shifting to get more comfortable. As Anne’s breathing evened out, she felt her own eyelids grow as heavy as the weight on her lap. Her book slipped from her grasp onto the floor with a clatter, though the carpeted floor softened the blow enough that the two queens’ slumber remained undisturbed.

—————————

Jane exhaled tiredly, stepping into the living room. All in all, dinner preparations had been pretty successful. They’d only broken one bowl, and minimal ingredients had been spilled. A pretty successful evening in her eyes.

Collapsing onto the couch, her lips twitched into a smile as she regarded the sleeping queens in the armchair across from her. Or rather, the sleeping Catalina and the trying-to-wear-a-blanket-as-a-cape Anne. Eyes landing on Jane, Anne put her fingers to her lips in an exaggerated shushing motion.

“Shhh! Lina’s sleeping!” She whispered loudly, surprisingly not waking the Spanish queen.

Jane nodded seriously, placing her finger to her lips in response.

“Well love, how about we let Lina sleep for now and give her a nice dessert to wake up to?”

Anne’s eyes lit up in excitement.

“Like cookies?” She whispered, eyes wide and shining with hope. Jane nodded.

“Like cookies,” she agreed. Anne grinned, hopping off the couch and running up to Jane.

“Let’s go, let’s go!” She whispered urgently, taking Jane’s hand and pulling her towards the kitchen. Jane laughed softly, allowing herself to be pulled along.

“Alright love, let’s go,”


	3. Jane

Jane awoke to her door creaking open, light from the hallway peeking through the gap. Squinting, her eyes landed on Anne’s little silhouette standing in the doorway, a sharp contrast to the yellow hue of the hallway light.

“Anne?” She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Anne fidgeted with her long sleeve, and Jane made a mental note to go buy clothes that would fit her soon.

“Jane?” Anne asked, voice shaking slightly. Jane sat up slightly as she noted the tear streaks running down Anne’s face and her shaking figure.

“Oh love, what’s wrong?” She asked gently, her voice soft and low. Anne creeped further into the room, hugging her midsection tightly.

“I had a nightmare” she whispered, eyes wide and fearful. Jane stood up slowly, making her way to meet Anne in the middle of the room. Crouching down to hug her, she picked her up to carry her to her bed. Anne rested her head in the crook of Jane’s neck, sniffing slightly.

As the two sat on the bed, Anne fiddling with Jane’s hair while Jane bounced her gently on her leg, a heavy silence settled over the room. Wiping a stray tear from Anne’s cheeks, Jane spoke.

“Would you like to talk about it?”

Anne nodded hesitantly, turning her face to avoid Jane’s gaze.

“I was at a castle and there were all these people and a big man with a sword and he was going to cutted my head off and you were there with a big man and you wouldn’t look at me and then I heard a big woosh and-“

Anne stopped talking, choosing to instead hide her face in Jane’s pyjamas. Placing a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder, Jane hugged her tightly to her chest,”

“It’s alright love, no one can hurt you here. You’re safe, the bad man’s gone,” she whispered, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. You let this happen a part of her mind hissed at her. You let her get beheaded.  
Pushing those thoughts away, she planted a kiss on the top of Anne’s head, gently brushing a stray strand of hair from her face.

“It’s alright love, I’m here. And I won’t anyone else hurt you for as long as I live,”

Anne said nothing, simply clutching Jane’s chirt tighter as a lifeline. Eventually, her breathing evened out. Deep, mellow breathing replacing the soft sobs and hiccups from before. Carefully, Jane laid Anne down on her bed, tucking her in with a kiss on her forehead before heading out the door, leaving it open in case her nightmares returned.

———————————

Jane stared solemnly at the cup in her hands, watching the her tea swirl gently. It was long cold, though Jane had more pressing matters on her hands. Like the fact that Anne’s nightmares remained even in her shrunken state. And that Jane herself appeared in them, the root of her whole situation.

Had Anne had such nightmares before? Anne insisted she forgave Jane, but how much of that declaration was true? Jane had seen the execution, and Anne knew it. Did she often dream of her execution, not only with Jane there as a witness, but also the direct cause? Lost in thought, she didn’t notice the woman pulling up a seat next to her.

“What brings you here?”

Jane jumped like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar as she turned to Anna, who regarded her with a tired smile.

“I could ask you the same,” Jane managed to choke out, suddenly extremely aware of her red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Wiping away what remained of her tears, she’s scooched sideways to make room for the red queen.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Anna shrugged, though Jane noted how her voice shook slightly. “Now your turn,”

“Anne had a nightmare,” Jane answered, turning to look back down at her tea. Anna waited expectantly.

Inhaling shakily, Jane continued.

“From what I understand, she was back at her execution. I was there with Henry, but I refused to look at her or help. She heard the sword swing and that’s where her explanation ended,”

Anna offered her a gentle smile.

“Well that’s to be expected, what with all the trauma that comes with being beheaded,”

“But I could’ve done something!” Jane burst out, hands clenched tightly into fists. “If I just hadn’t gone for the king, Anne might’ve survived!”

Anna sighed, shaking her head sadly.

“Oh liebe, we both know that’s not true. Henry would’ve gotten rid of Anne one way or another, you just happened to be convenient to him,”

Jane said nothing, staring at her clenched hands.

“I know, it’s just- I can’t help but feel if I’d just done something- if I were just good enough- maybe he wouldn’t’ve done what he did to her,”

“I know the feeling,” Anna said sombrely, a distant look in her eyes. The shift in tone startled Jane, and she suddenly wondered if Anna’s sudden inability to sleep had anything to do with the nightmare Kat had had yesterday.

“But,” Anna began, leaning back on her chair, “we can’t change what happened back then. Now, all we can do is change what we do in the future,”

Standing up, she stretched, groaning slightly as her joints popped. Giving Jane a reassuring smile, she turned to head back up the stairs.

“Hey Anna?”

“Yeah?”

“It wasn’t your fault,”

Anna paused, staring ahead at the stairs.

“Thanks Jane,” she answered, voice cracking slightly.

Anna climbed up the stairs, hand waving goodbye behind her. Smiling slightly, Jane poured the cold tea down the sink. She felt bad wasting it, but she truly couldn’t imagine finishing it right now.

“Janey?”

Anne stood at the foot of the stairs, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“Anne!” Jane exclaimed, turning to face her. “Did you have another nightmare?”

Anne shook her head no, yawning widely.

“Heard someone walking by than I waked up ‘n you weren’t in your room,”she mumbled drowsily.

Jane smiled apologetically at the half asleep girl, putting her mug in the dishwasher before picking Anne up, resting the girl against her hip.

As she made her way to her room, she couldn’t help the wave of emotion she felt. Anne trusted her, even with all she’d done in her first life. Anne had gone to her room after having the nightmare, even when she had no reason to. Anne was letting her take care of her and be her cousin, even after she’d gotten her killed in her first life. After all she’d done, Anne still gave her a chance.

“Janey? Why’re you crying?”

Jane paused, letting her free hand go up to her cheek. Huh, she was crying. Looking down, she met Anne’s concerned expression. Her eyebrows knitt together in thought, although her droopy eyelids were a sure fire sign of her exhaustion.

“I’m fine love, just some grown up stuff,”

Anne didn’t seem happy with the explanation, though she was far too tired to argue at this point.

As the two queens tucked themselves into bed (or rather, Jane tucked Anne in then laid down herself), both fell asleep calmly, Anne safe in the knowledge that Jane would protect her from further night terrors and Jane in the knowledge that Anne was safe next to her.


	4. Anna

Anna was, if she was being completely honest, just a little panicked. And maybe, just maybe, a little screwed.

It was fine. She was fine.

Kat was going to the library with Cathy. Jane and Catalina were out getting groceries.

Leaving Anna alone to take care of her shrunken friend.

To be frank, she had to admit she’d somewhat brought the situation upon herself. Jane and Catalina had both offered to take Anne with them, but something told Anna shopping with an excitable five year old wouldn’t be very easy; and as such, she’d promised the queens to take care of Anne until their return. After making Anna promise to call them should anything go wrong and an uneasy look in Anne’s direction, the two took off. Anna probably would’ve been mildly offended by their lack of faith in her if she didn’t feel the same.

Currently, she was trying to make something edible for lunch.

“So, what do you wanna have for lunch?” she called over her shoulder. Anne furrowed her brows in thought, tapping her finger on the table. Suddenly, she shot up in her chair.

“Grilled cheese!” she yelled, before pausing, “Please,”

Anna chuckled, opening the fridge to grab some ingredients.

“Grilled cheese it is,”

\-----------------------------------------------------

A couple minutes later, Anne and Anna found themselves indulging in their slightly charred sandwiches. Not that Anne seemed to mind, Anna remarked, smiling slightly as Anne hummed a quiet tune under her breath. Shoving the last bit of toast into her mouth, she shot Anna a toothy smile.

“Fanks!” she cheered, “It was good!”

“No problem,” Anna smiled. Looking around at the mess in the kitchen, she suppressed a sigh. Well this would be fun to clean up.

Suddenly, an idea struck her.

“Hey Bo, I think it’s nap time,” she announced. Anne pouted, crossing her arms.

“But I’m not tired!” She whined. Anna paused, reevaluating her plan. She couldn’t clean the kitchen while keeping an eye on Anne. Anne wouldn’t sleep if she wasn’t tired. So, she just had to get Anne tired, right?

Easier said than done.

“So, what do you want to do then?” She asked. Anne pondered for a moment, playing with a strand of hair absentmindedly. Sitting up, she looked to Anna shyly.

“Can we play?” She whispered quietly, eyes wide and serious. Anna smiled at her childish expression warmly, although she supposed it made sense for a child.

“I don’t see why not,” she grinned. Anne matched her smile with a toothy grin of her own, pulling Anna towards her room.

“C’mon! Let’s go!” She cheered, pulling a laughing Anna along enthusiastically.

“Okay, okay,”

\-----------------------------------------------------

“So, what’s the plan?” Anna whispered, hiding behind a stack of pillows with Anne. Across the room, a juice box lay on a pillow, surrounded by stuffed animals.

“We hafta get the magic potion,” Anne whispered urgently, pointing a little finger for emphasis, “but we can’t get caught, or we’ll be in trouble,”

Anna nodded seriously. Analyzing the room, she turned to Anne.

“Alright, I’ve got a plan,” Anna whispered.

“If we can sneak around to the back, we can sneak up behind the guards and grab the potion,”

Anne contemplated the plan momentarily before turning to Anna and nodding, a grim expression on her face.

Crawling across the room on their stomachs, they positioned themselves behind the bed, eyes creeping over the mattress.

Grabbing Anne’s shoulders seriously, Anne spoke quietly.

“Alright Bo, here’s how it’s gonna work. I’ll sneak over there and grab the potion. Keep an eye out for me, yell if you think I’m in trouble,”

Anne nodded seriously, turning and fixing her gaze on the stuffed animals guarding the juice box.

Creeping up on the juice box, Anna risked a glance at her friend behind her. Anne shot her a grin and a thumbs up before pointing to the box once more.

Just as she reached a hand out to grab the box, she felt a soft “thump” against her back. Turning to Anne, she gasped as Anne reared back with another pillow.

“I won’t betray Wolfie and the others!” She yelled, throwing another pillow at Anna’s head. Falling to the ground, Anna clutched her heart dramatically.

“Betrayed by my own friend! How could you?!”

Anne threw another pillow, jumping up and grabbing the juice box. Groaning, Anna let her head fall to the floor with a thump. Peeking her eyes open, she watched in anticipation as Anne creeped towards her cautiously. Just as Anne reached a little hand towards her, she shot up with a yell, tackling Anne playfully.

“Nooo!” Anne yelled, flailing her arms as Anna picked her up. She struggled as Anna walked out of the room, holding Anne under her arm like a football.

“You’ll pay for this offence,” Anna drawled evilly, ending with a bout of maniacal laughter.

“Nooo!” Anne whined once more, pausing with a yawn. Suddenly Anna was struck with inspiration. With that in mind, Anna set off towards the living room.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“We’re home!” Jane called, shrugging her coat off at the door, “How’d it go?”

Anna flipped a page of her book.

“Good, it was good,”

Catalina walked in, looking around.

“Where’s Anne?” She asked curiously, looking around the room.

“Traitor jail”

Catalina paused. “.....What?”

Anna didn’t look up, simply pointing a finger to the corner of the room.

“Traitor jail,”

Slowly, she creeped towards where Anna’s finger pointed, followed by a hesitant Jane. Spotting Anne, she stifled a snort.

Hidden beneath the laundry basket lay Anne, fast asleep. She was curled up in a ball, thumb in her mouth and a red blanket draped over her shoulders carefully. Tapped to the basket was a lined sheet of paper labeled “Traitor jail” in red marker

Hiding a laugh, Jane turned to Anna.

“What is this?” She asked incredulously, shoulders shaking with barely contained laughter.

“Traitor jail,” she answered simply. Hearing the commotion, Anne sat up drowsily.

“Hi Janey. Hi Lina,” she yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly, “Anna put me in jail,”

“And why would that be?” Catalina questioned, lifting the basket to free Anne. The latter creeped out of the aforementioned “jail” into Catalina’s lap, sending Jane a sleepy wave. 

“I betrayed her ‘cause I threwed a pillow at her,” she smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry,” she added as an afterthought. 

“You’re not forgiven,”

“Anna!” Jane scolded. Anna rolled her eyes, ruffling Anne’s hair affectionately.

“Just kidding, of course you’re forgiven,”

Crawling out of Catalina’s lap, Anne walked up to Anna and gave her a quick hug, which Anna returned immediately, scooping her up into her lap. Jane sent Catalina a quick smile, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

“Looks like are girls did fine without us,”

Catalina smiled at Anna, who was now braiding Anne’s hair patiently as Anne excitedly recounted some cartoon she’d watched with Kat.

“It looks like they did,”


End file.
